Decisions
by bashfulglowfly
Summary: As Madara walks home, he's thinking and making decisions about the Futures of some of the young Witches of Konoha.


**Decisions**

 **By Bashfulglowfly**

Madara looked around the Practice Room one last time before turning off the light spell. He carefully shut, locked and Sealed the door behind him. There was nothing that could escape a Practice Room, but it was always wise to keep the room locked to prevent someone from tinkering with the Shields either out of malice or for shits and giggles.

As he walked down the stairs, he spotted his great-grandson, Itachi, running by with his cousin Shisui and Hana Inuzuka. The girl seemed a bit hairier than normal. Madara checked his calendar and the moon was going to be full the next night. The Inuzuka werewolves were always interesting to be around during the full moon. Especially the younger ones who weren't in complete control of their powers.

Madara smiled at their backs. Itachi was a serious child but he was a happy one. The boy changed his mind every week about what he wanted to be when he grew up. Last week he wanted to be a Healer. The week before, he wanted to become the Headmaster. This week he told Madara that he wanted to be The Librarian because The Librarian is the guardian of dangerous spell books, scrolls and grimoires that are kept in a special room that only The Librarian held the Spell Key to.

Madara just wanted the boy to be a healthy and happy Witch. He had given it some thought and being The Librarian would be a good fit for Itachi and he would encourage that as a goal.

Shisui would probably make a good Headmaster but he was still very young. Besides, Madara had a feeling that Sarutobi would turn it over to Minato. The Namikaze, like Shisui, was charming and talented with a beautiful and beautifully talented wife and an adorable monster of a son. Who was currently chasing Madara's other great-grandson, Sasuke, with what looked to be a floating ball of mud.

Thank the Gods that children were easy to hose off.

Perhaps Sasuke could, eventually, become Headmaster.

He had been surprised that Minato's name was brought up as a potential Headmaster instead of one of Sarutobi's favorite pupils. But Tobirama had reminded him that Tsunade was only interested in being a Healer. Jiraiya, well, Jiraiya was a pervert and parents would be less than thrilled about a perverted Headmaster. Or, at least, a Headmaster who was already publicly known to be a pervert. He remembered what had been found after old Indra Otsutsuki had passed away. Orochimaru was concerned with creating new spells, researching old spells and his four children. Two of whom were absolute hellions. The eldest was a quiet boy but Izuna was of the opinion that it was the quiet ones that needed to be watched the most. The fourth and youngest was…

…currently walking home. With a stack of books taller than herself floating behind her. Madara sighed and quickened his pace to bring him alongside the child. "Sakura."

The little girl turned a heart-shaped face up to him and smiled. Her bright green eyes sparkled as she beamed up at him. "Madara-sensei, good afternoon!"

He resisted chucking the child under the chin, but she was really quite adorable. "Sakura, I seem to remember that you were told that you could only check out five books at a time."

Her face became even more angelic. "I did. I only checked out five books at a time."

Madara looked at the stack. There had to be at least twenty. Then he realized what she had done. She really had checked out only five books…but she'd gone back and checked out five more. And probably went to a different librarian each time. Clever little witch. This one might be as strong-willed as her sister, Anko, but a hell of a lot better at hiding it.

He managed to frown at her and shook his finger. "You know exactly what I mean. Do I need to speak to The Librarian about you?"

A stupendous pout threatened. "No." Tears formed in her eyes. "Please don't tell The Librarian, sensei, please?"

Madara sighed. Tobirama would laugh himself sick at the sight of a gooey-hearted Madara. "I won't say anything this time but if you're seen again with these many books…"

"You won't see me, I promise!"

Madara kept himself from snorting. He probably won't see her because the brat would figure out a way to hide the books from view. "Go home but remember it's just as important to play as it is to study."

Sakura smiled and ran off before he could stop her again. "I will!" she called over her shoulder.

Madara resumed his trek home. She was an adorable child with a sunny disposition. They were young but perhaps he should point her at Itachi. Bringing new blood into the clan was always a good thing. Especially since Sakura had Mundane, not Clan origins. And having ties to the Yashagoro Clan, even through an adopted daughter, would be good for the Uchiha.

He was hesitant to suggest an arraigned marriage since his first marriage wasn't one of the best, but they'd managed to get along. Of course, his father had been more concerned about Power (in several different forms) than about happiness and compatibility. On the other hand, his granddaughter Mikoto had picked her own husband and Madara ended up having to kill him to save the World.

A potential marriage between Itachi and Sakura was something to talk to the Hyuugas about.

888888

Madara entered his home and knew that his husband had arrived before him. The house just had a special feel when Tobirama was home.

"I'm home!"

Tobirama poked his head out of the kitchen. "Welcome home. Go sit down, the tea's almost ready."

Madara placed his briefcase on the side table but reached into it to pull out a folder before he sat down.

Tobirama came into the room with the tea tray and placed it on the coffee table. He glanced at the folder in Madara's hand and with a gesture another folder came floating down the hallway and into his hand.

It was time for the Advanced Battle Magic students to be organized into Teams.

It was always hard to determine who would work together. Battle Magic teachers like Madara and Tobirama kept copious notes about their students. The two men, as well as the other teachers, were extremely experienced but until the students begin working with each other in groups, they wouldn't know. Even knowing which student's skills were the most compatible with another's, the slightest personal quirk could cause disharmony in a Team. So, they could make preliminary teams but there were always adjustments the first few weeks.

And just because there have been previous incarnations of a Team doesn't mean that future ones will work.

While they were only 6-years-old, the newest possible InoShikaCho Team might not work. The one boy was "lazy" even for a Nara. And the girl's mind seemed to be filled with only "pretty things." One of which was Sasuke who complained mightily about Ino trying to kiss him.

Then there were Teams like Team Minato. Individually Minato, Kushina, Kakashi, Obito and Rin could (and were) be just plain weird. But together, they made the worst of Warlocks turn, run for cover and pray they wouldn't be found by the insanely powerful Team. Their differences just somehow blended seamlessly as a Team. And all of them, and Konoha, were better for it.

Madara accepted the cup of tea and plate of cookies from Tobirama. He took a bite and sip and sighed with pleasure.

Tobirama smiled at his husband's appreciation. Then his attention turned to the folders. "Shall we get started?"

Madara set down cup and plate. "Let's start with Yamanaka Sonomi…"


End file.
